1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to piezoelectric lighters, and more particularly to a child resistance piezoelectric lighter for preventing under age children from the usage of the piezoelectric lighter.
2. Description of Related Arts
Piezoelectric lighters have been known and sold throughout the United States. The conventional push-down type piezoelectric lighter generally comprises a cap which covers on top of the lighter. In order to ignite the lighter, a user must open the cap and downwardly depress an ignition button. The cap can prevent the lighter from being ignited accidentally. However, it cannot stop children from the usage of the piezoelectric lighter.
To solve the drawbacks set forth above, the push-down type piezoelectric lighter may employ a safety switch to normally lock up the downwardly movement of the ignition button so as to prevent the depression of the ignition button. However, for some other slide-down type piezoelectric lighters, which ignition button must be pushed sidewardly and downwardly at the same time for ignition, the conventional safety switch which is designed for locking up the downwardly ignition button cannot fit the structure of such slide-down type piezoelectric lighter. In fact, there is not existing safety arrangement can effectively and economically fit the slide-down type piezoelectric lighter. Since both the government and the consumers in United States demand a safety device employed in every lighter to prevent unwanted ignition accidentally or by a child, such unprotected slide-down type piezoelectric lighters are generally not allowed to marketing in United States.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a child resistance piezoelectric lighter for preventing under age children from using the piezoelectric lighter, which can only be ignited by an adult""s thumb in purpose and can prevent the ignition button thereof from being rubbed with any object to accidentally ignite.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistance piezoelectric lighter which can stop under age children from the usage of piezoelectric lighter by limitation of their physical capability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistance piezoelectric lighter wherein the piezoelectric lighter normally retains in a child resistance condition but also can automatically return to the child resistance condition after each ignition operation, so as to prevent any unwanted ignition of the piezoelectric lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistance piezoelectric lighter wherein the ignition of the piezoelectric lighter of the present invention requires a simple single-action operation by an adult""s thumb instead of the conventional double-action operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a child resistance piezoelectric lighter wherein the child resistance arrangement does not require to alter its original structural design of the piezoelectric lighter, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of incorporating the child resistance arrangement with every conventional piezoelectric lighter.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a child resistance piezoelectric lighter which comprises:
a casing receiving a liquefied gas storage;
a gas emitting nozzle appearing at a ceiling of the casing and communicating with the liquefied gas storage for controlling the flow of gas;
a piezoelectric unit, which is disposed in the casing for generating piezoelectricity, comprising a movable operating part extended upwardly and an ignition tip extended to a position closed with the gas emitting nozzle, wherein when the movable operating part is depressed downwardly, the ignition tip generates sparks to ignite the gas emitted from the gas emitting nozzle at the same time; and
a child resistance arrangement, comprising:
a pair of protective walls each having an inner surface substantially extended from the ceiling of the casing to an outer wall of the casing wherein a receiving chamber is defined between the two protective walls; and
an ignition button slidably disposed in the receiving chamber and positioned between the inner surfaces of the protective walls in a radially movably manner wherein the ignition button is attached to a top end of the piezoelectric unit and arranged in such a manner that when the ignition button is depressed sidewardly and downwardly at the same time, the movable operating part of the piezoelectric unit is depressed to ignite the piezoelectric lighter;
wherein the ignition button is positioned below top ceilings of the two protective walls at a predetermined depth, so as to form a physical barrier to prevent a thumb of a child from fully engaging the ignition button to ignite the piezoelectric lighter.
In order to ignite the piezoelectric lighter, an adult must intentionally depress his or her thumb downward until his or her thumb""s surface is completely in contact with the ignition button. At the same time, the adult can frictionally depress the ignition button sidewardly and downwardly to ignite the piezoelectric lighter. Therefore, the small thumb of an under age child is physically unable to deform his or her thumb to contact with the ignition button and generate power and pressure to press the ignition button sidewardly and downwardly. Moreover, the piezoelectric lighter can only be ignited by the adult""s thumb in purpose that can prevent the ignition button from being press with any object to accidentally ignite.